Feelings
by True Love Is
Summary: Kensi/Deeks one-shot. Why their "thing" is still just a "thing"!


**A/N: I just enjoy reading and writing. I do not own anything or anyone affiliated with NCIS: Los Angeles.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Deeks was watching Kensi question the girlfriend of their suspect. Really it was more like staring but he could not help himself. He was more than aware of his feelings for Kensi. He is a detective. His inactivity was out of a desire to maintain the friendship that they have built over the years. And to protect the most vulnerable part of himself. He knew that it would be so easy to just give in to his heart but that always comes with a risk. Going undercover, getting shot at, or fist fights were risk that he happily took. His heart, well that was a different story. He could love her and be near her, as a friend, without worrying about having his heart-broken. He had seen enough heartbreak to last a lifetime. That is why he always kept it casual with the girls he had dated. But from the moment that he looked into her mesmerizing eyes, his heart was not his own. He knew that he would have to deal with his feelings one day but for now he just savored every moment with her that he could. He would sit beside her and share a meal. He might even learn to enjoy her taste in television. Or maybe he could get her to read one of his books. He would settle for spending his evenings doing just about anything, as long as he could see that beautiful smile of hers. He wanted to make her happy every moment of every day. He was willing to make some sacrifices to his own happiness. Besides, this way they were together. Having a real relationship might mean that they would be assigned new partners or that he would have to go back to LAPD. It also meant that, like with all relationships, it could end. If they gave up their partnership and things between them didn't work out, he would lose her. At least this way he was pretty much guaranteed to spent time with her just about everyday. That would have to be enough.

Kensi could tell that Deeks was deep in thought. And she knew exactly what he was thinking about. She could always tell by looking at his brilliant blue eyes. He kept glancing at her and making the strangest faces. Every time he did this, she knew he was thinking about them. She knew that they had a "thing" just as much as his did. They have talked about it, hinted to it, and played around with it. But in the end, they both took a step back. She knew that he had his reasons and she definitely had her own. She liked how things were between them. They spent much of their free time together. They had developed a routine that allowed them both to do the things they loved. This meant a lot of comprising but also sharing a part of their lives with each other. They opened up to each other and he could make her laugh like no one else could. So why change something that worked. So what if she had wondered what it would be like to have more. She knew that he was a weakness that she had not expected. He came into her life in a way that she had never imagined or forgot. There was just something about him. But there was also the knowledge that she was no good at relationships. And he appeared to be a bit of a player. She had met or heard about way too many of his ex-girlfriends to think otherwise. But part of her wondered how this could be true. The Deeks that she knew had a huge heart. He showed more caring and compassion than anyone she had ever met. He had been there for her even when she tried to push him away. Could a person like that really be so cavalier about dating? Still, that was something that she might have to deal with if she wanted to date him. Things would not be easy for them. Especially taking in to consideration her own trust issues. But as a friend and partner, she trusted Deeks. She had told him as much. And it seems that they are becoming closer everyday. She could even feel herself relaxing and enjoying life. She had even start making jokes that he actually admitted were funny. So no matter how much she thought about the possibilities of more, she could not give this up. Instead she would make the most of what they had.

Kensi looked over her shoulder to let him know that she had once again caught him staring. He didn't even try to hide it. He just smiled at her. She turned back to the young woman she had been questioning. She said a few words before turning to walk towards Deeks.

"How about watching TV while having pizza and beer tonight?" Kensi smiled has she asking him about their plans for later.

"I was thinking we should go surfing and have a picnic on the beach," he said in reply. He knew the chances of her agreeing were small but it would be unlike him not to try.

"I will agree to the surfing if we go back to my place for TV, pizza, and beer afterwards," she says knowing that she is still getting everything she wants.

"Okay, surfing and a picnic dinner. After that we can do TV, ice cream, and beer. Take it or leave it. That is my final offer." They both know that last statement is untrue and he would do whatever she wanted just to spend time with her.

She wanted to be with him just as much. "Deal but I get to pick what we watch," she said with a knowing grin. She knew that he would go along with this last demand.

Smiling, he shakes his head and puts his arm around her shoulders. "You always do."

* * *

**I am new to posting. ****I would love to hear your feedback. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, please feel free to read my next Kensi/Deeks story "In the Beginning".  
**


End file.
